The present invention is directed to a landscape lighting fixture and mounting system. More particularly, the landscape lighting fixture is has a hosing body that provides for fast and convenient assembly and adjustment. In addition, the mounting system provides for alternate options that can be easily implemented and adjusted depending upon the location and position of installation.
Prior art light fixtures are often provided with a fixed attachment base stem, i.e., threaded base, such that it must be mounted by threading the base stem into a mount. Such a configuration restricts the options for how one might install a prior art light fixture. An improved light fixture would allow for alternative connection mechanisms to be attached to the light fixture to accommodate different environs.
In addition, prior art light fixtures are often mounted on angle mounts that may allow for pivoting of the light fixture about a lateral axis. Such angle mounts tend to be threadingly connected to a fixed base and are not designed for rotational movement. The primary way in which prior art angle mounts could be rotation was to rotate the entire base or loosely connect the angle mount to the base so as to allow for relative turning. Accordingly, there is a need for a light fixture mount that allows not only for full pivoting angle adjustment, but also allows for full rotational angle adjustment. There is also a need for a light fixture mount that allows for both types of movement with a single adjustment tool.
In addition, prior art ground stakes are of such a design that connection of the same to a light fixture generally requires that the light fixture and ground stake be connected before running any electrical wires. Similarly, removal or replacement of a prior art ground stake generally requires that any electrical wires be disconnected or cut. Accordingly, there is a need for a new ground stake design that allows for installation, removal, and replacement of the ground stake all while the electrical wires remain connected.
A new light fixture and ground stake should be versatile in its design and configuration. A new light fixture should provide a design that allows for versatile and alternative mounting configurations and easily provides for pivoting and rotational adjustment of the light fixture. A new ground stake should provide for repair and replacement of the ground stake without the need to cut or remove electrical connections. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.